


above all else

by wootherin



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, idol!wooseok
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wootherin/pseuds/wootherin
Summary: Dan di atas segalanya, ada Jinhyuk.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	above all else

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, [@rdcrpt](https://twitter.com/rdcrpt) for trusting me with this prompt!

_“Dimana?”_ tanya suara di ujung sambungan.

Suara itu terdengar familiar. Tapi, dalam waktu yang sama, juga asing.

Mendengar satu kata itu saja sudah cukup bagi Jinhyuk untuk mengenali suara lelaki yang paling ia kasihi. Tanpa melihat nama di layar ponselnya, ia sudah tau. Ini Wooseok. Tapi ada yang beda dari suara tambatan hatinya itu. Wooseok, terdengar lelah. Lelah sekali.

Nafas Jinhyuk tercekat. Ingin menjawab, tetapi tidak ada suara yang bisa ia keluarkan.

Sudah terhitung lima hari semenjak kepergiannya dari apartemen yang mereka tinggali. Dua tahun. Tepat dua tahun mereka tinggal bersama, dan di saat itu juga Jinhyuk kehilangan segala kendali. Dia tau Wooseok punya alasan yang kuat untuk tidak mempublikasikan hubungan mereka—pacarnya itu kerja di dunia _entertainment._ Jinhyuk paham betul bagaimana kerasnya.

Tapi, apa salah bila Jinhyuk juga ingin diberi validasi?

Jadi, malam itu, ia tanya. Dan jawaban Wooseok… tetap sama.

Jinhyuk kira dua tahun adalah waktu yang lama. Tapi ekspresi Wooseok saat ia menanyakan masalah yang mengusiknya itu menjawab segalanya. Jinhyuk, bukanlah prioritas utama.

 _“Jinhyuk,”_ panggil Wooseok, menarik lelakinya itu dari lamunannya. Lalu, sekali lagi, bertanya, _“Dimana?”_

“Motel..” jawab Jinhyuk akhirnya.

Hening sejenak. Lalu, _“Aku boleh minta alamat?”_

Dengar ini, Jinhyuk menggeram pelan. Matanya mulai terasa panas. Tapi tidak—jangan. Tahan.

“Kamu baru cari aku setelah lima hari,” ujar Jinhyuk, mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk terdengar tenang. “Lima hari. Bukannya udah jelas prioritasmu bukan aku?”

Wooseok tidak menjawab.

Dan Jinhyuk, lagi-lagi, kehilangan kontrol diri.

“Dari awal nggak pernah aku kan?” Tuntutnya. “Selalu pekerjaanmu. Nomor satu.”

Selalu begitu.

 _“Jinhyuk, aku mohon..”_ Jinhyuk dapat mendengar kekasihnya itu menghela nafas. Sebelum melanjutkan, _“Kita obrolin baik-baik ya?”_

Kalau boleh jujur, Jinhyuk rasanya ingin pulang saja.

Ingin rasanya mengabaikan segala isekuritas diri dan kembali pada sang pemilik hati; tapi rasa gengsinya kepalang tinggi.

_“Aku butuh ketemu kamu.”_

Suara lelakinya itu terdengar penuh desperasi. Dan Jinhyuk, sadar rasa cintanya tetap yang paling tinggi.

Karna bahkan saat dia merasa semarah ini, sekecewa ini—rasa khawatirnya berhasil menerobos benteng pertahanannya hingga hancur tak terkendali. Kehadiran Wooseok selalu bisa membawa efek yang dahsyat bagi Jinhyuk. Selalu.

Yang lebih penting dari perasaannya sendiri selama dua tahun terakhir, ya perasaan Wooseok.

Lucu. Karna buat Wooseok, prioritas utamanya bukan Jinhyuk.

Nggak pernah Jinhyuk.

_“Jin—“_

“Aku kirim alamatnya,” sela Jinhyuk, mematikan sambungan tanpa menunggu jawaban. Lalu, seperti perkataannya, mengirim lokasi.

Menit-menit berikutnya ia pakai untuk merenung; memikirkan berbagai probabilitas yang mungkin terjadi.

Apa hubungan mereka cukup sampai disini?

Atau, masih ada secercah harapan untuk bisa dinanti?

Apapun itu, Jinhyuk hampir sepenuhnya yakin hasil akhirnya tetap akan menyakiti diri. Yang beda hanya tingkat kesakitan yang harus ia antisipasi.

Jinhyuk menghela nafas berat. Wajahnya ia benamkan di kedua tangan. Menunggu.

Entah berapa lama dia berdiam—hal selanjutnya yang Jinhyuk ingat, adalah bagaimana badannya tersentak saat ponselnya bergetar. Membuatnya tersadar dari lamunan.

Dari Wooseok. Udah di depan kamar, katanya.

Jinhyuk menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum memberanikan diri untuk berjalan ke arah pintu. Tangannya meraih gagang pintu—ditarik, sedikit gemetar. Menyembunyikan kedua tangan di belakang ketika melihat Wooseok berdiri di depan.

Jantungnya berdetak nggak karuan. Wooseok memakai masker dan topi warna hitam; pakaiannya ketika harus berada di tengah kerumunan.

Di tengah kerumunan—bersama Jinhyuk, maksudnya. Kedua benda itu selalu hadir menemani tiap kencan mereka. Berada di luar bersama Jinhyuk, Wooseok nggak pernah tenang. Itu sebabnya mereka lebih sering menghabiskan waktu berdua di dalam rumah. Setidaknya, Wooseok nggak terus-terusan kelihatan seperti takut ketahuan.

“Ini aku,” ucap Wooseok, menarik turun maskernya. Sedikit. Membuat Jinhyuk mendengus pelan. Tanpa diberi tau juga, Jinhyuk sudah hafal. Mata itu.. walau terlihat lelah, tetaplah mata yang Jinhyuk kenal. Wooseok lalu bertanya, “Boleh aku masuk?”

Jinhyuk mengambil beberapa langkah mundur. Tapi Wooseok masih belum juga masuk. Jadi, Jinhyuk beri anggukan kecil kepalanya. Mencoba menahan air mata yang hampir saja lolos keluar saat kekasihnya masuk dan menutup pintu.

Sayang banget Jinhyuk, sama Wooseok. Rindu. Melihatnya yang sekarang begitu dekat, rasanya ingin teriak. Karna walau dekat, Jinhyuk tetap nggak bisa gapai. Jauh, rasanya.

Ruangan itu kecil, dilengkapi dengan dua kasur berseprai putih—satu rapih, satu terlihat habis ditiduri. Keduanya terdiam. Nggak tau, harus mulai darimana.

“Say-“

“Duduk,” ujar Jinhyuk, memotong.

Ia memberi gestur pada kasur di ruangan tersebut sebelum mendudukkan diri di tempat semalam ia tidur. Wooseok sempat terlihat ragu, sebelum akhirnya menyusul. Duduk berhadapan dengan kekasihnya di kasur yang masih terlihat rapih tak tersentuh.

Wooseok melepas masker serta topinya; disingkirkan asal sebelum memulai, “Aku udah pikirin matang-matang.”

“Aku rasa kita berdua tau jawabannya,” balas Jinhyuk. Nadanya tidak terdengar ramah. “Ngapain repot-repot datang?”

Wooseok mengernyitkan dahi—tangannya ia angkat untuk memijat pelipis. “Kamu tau ini nggak gampang,” ucapnya.

“Kamu milih karirmu kan?” kali ini, air mata Jinhyuk nggak bisa ditahan. Ia mengalihkan pandangan, melihat ke arah manapun selain Wooseok. “Dari awal kan memang bukan aku.”

Jinhyuk dapat mendengar suara Wooseok yang sedikit terkesiap. Tanpa menunggu jawaban, ia melanjutkan, “Pasti malu.. kalau ketahuan pacarannya sama orang kayak aku.”

Wooseok mengerjap bingung. Sekali. Dua kali.

Dia nggak pernah nyangka, perlakuannya bisa bikin Jinhyuk berpikiran seperti itu. Padahal, kenyataannya, enggak. Sama sekali enggak begitu.

Jinhyuk baginya, tetaplah yang nomor satu.

Isakan yang terlepas dari bilah prianya itu membuatnya menghempaskan diri dari kasur; berlutut di hadapan Jinhyuk. Kedua tangannya mencoba meraih pipi pemuda itu. Ditangkup, lembut.

“Jinhyuk—sayang,” panggilnya, suara sedikit bergetar. Nggak bisa dia. Lihat Jinhyuk nangis. “Kenapa mikir begitu?”

Tangis Jinhyuk makin pecah. Nggak bisa dibendung. “Kan- Aku.. diumpetin,” ucapnya di sela tangis. “Kamu.. malu.”

Mata Wooseok melebar nggak percaya. Jinhyuk, memaksakan senyum, berkata, “Kamu pasti nyesel ya? Sama aku?”

Wooseok menggeram pelan. Kepalanya ia gelengkan kasar, berpindah posisi untuk duduk di sebelah Jinhyuk sebelum menariknya ke dalam dekapan. “Kamu ngomong apa?” tuntutnya. “Pikiran kayak gitu, dari mana?”

Wooseok terdengar seperti membentak, membuat Jinhyuk sedikit tersentak. Melihatnya, Wooseok mendekapnya lebih erat. “Jinhyuk..”

Tangis Jinhyuk yang tak kunjung berhenti membuat dadanya makin sesak. Perlahan, ia pindahkan badan Jinhyuk. Dibimbing untuk duduk menghadap cermin yang menghiasi dinding. Wooseok kemudian mengambil posisi duduk di belakang prianya, menariknya kembali ke dalam dekapan. “Jinhyuk,” panggilnya lagi. Lembut, kali ini. “Coba lihat ke depan.”

Jinhyuk turuti. Mendapati pantulan dirinya yang terlihat kacau di cermin; dia makin yakin. Kalau dia dan Wooseok memang tidak pantas bersanding. Matanya ia pejamkan erat, tau nggak akan kuat.

“Jinhyuk,” panggil Wooseok. Suaranya hanya sebatas lirihan, terdengar jelas di telinga Jinhyuk. Hangat nafasnya. Presensinya. Semua terasa begitu jelas, begitu dekat. Dan pikiran bahwa ia bisa kehilangan semuanya dalam waktu dekat, membuat tubuh Jinhyuk terasa makin lemas.

“Hey.” Wooseok menariknya lebih dekat. Pundaknya dikecup, penuh kasih sayang. “Kalau kamu udah siap, kamu boleh buka mata.”

Tidak ada jawaban dari Jinhyuk, Wooseok melanjutkan, “Nanti kamu bakal lihat.”

Hening. Sejenak. Disusul dengan satu kecupan lagi di pundak.

“Orang yang selalu aku nanti kehadirannya—yang selalu aku harapkan ada tiap aku buka mata,” ucap Wooseok, sedikit bergetar ketika menarik nafas dalam. “Orang yang namanya selalu aku sebut dalam doa.”

Lalu, Jinhyuk mendengar isakan. Bukan, bukan dari mulutnya. Dari orang yang mendekapnya.

“Nggak pernah dalam hidupku aku nyesel ketemu kamu, Jinhyuk.” Wooseok membenamkan mukanya di punggung sang pacar. Terisak, lagi. “Nggak pernah.”

Jinhyuk nggak siap buat ini—Wooseok nangis, dan dadanya nggak pernah terasa lebih sakit.

Refleks, tubuhnya ia putar untuk menghadap pria yang lebih kecil. Matanya yang kini terbuka mencari kebenaran di kedua manik yang sudah ia hafal; tangannya menangkup muka Wooseok.

Dan saat itu, ia tersadar.

Bukan cuma wajahnya yang kacau. Wooseok, juga. Terlihat kacau.

Kantung matanya tebal. Tulang pipinya juga terlihat lebih menonjol dari biasa. Lelakinya ini, pasti tidur terlampau malam. Makannya juga pasti tidak terpantau.

“Aku takut kamu yang nyesel,” lirih Wooseok. “Milih hidup sama aku itu bukan keputusan yang gampang. Kamu.. aku.. harus apa, kalau ada yang nyakitin kamu?”

Mata Jinhyuk membulat tidak percaya. Tangisnya kini sudah sepenuhnya berhenti—fokusnya hanya di Wooseok seorang. “Nyakitin aku gimana?”

“Kamu tau betapa seramnya penggemarku.” Wooseok meraih lengan Jinhyuk, tatapannya penuh desperasi. “Kalau ada yang tau kamu.. kalau kamu kenapa-napa…”

Wooseok kehilangan kata-kata. Tapi tanpa dilanjutkan, Jinhyuk udah tau arah percakapannya. Yang bikin dia marah, adalah bagaimana egonya membuat ia lupa. Tentang orang yang pernah mengisi hari Wooseok. Tentang dia, yang habis dicaci maki. Diserang secara fisik, bahkan. Diuji batas sabarnya, hingga meninggalkan Wooseok seorang. Membuat para penggemarnya kembali senang.

Itu, Wooseok pernah cerita. Hal yang membuatnya takut untuk menjalin hubungan. Dan bodohnya, Jinhyuk lupa.

Takut salah mengambil kesimpulan, Jinhyuk kembali memastikan, “Ini alasan kamu nyembunyiin kita?”

Wooseok mengangguk pelan.

“Alasanku ajak kamu tinggal serumah di hari pertama kita pacaran,” jawabnya. Menarik nafas perlahan ketika Jinhyuk mengelus pipinya menenangkan. “Biar aku bisa jaga kamu dari dekat.”

Kalau yang ini, Jinhyuk baru dengar. Selama ini dia kira kehadirannya di apartemen megah milik Wooseok didasari atas efisiensi waktu. Pekerjaan Wooseok membutuhkan waktu yang tidak sedikit—tidak menentu, bahkan. Tidak jarang ia pulang dengan wajah lesu pukul tiga pagi, hanya untuk tersenyum kembali saat disambut oleh sang kekasih hati. Baginya, Jinhyuk itu.. alasan untuk menjalani hari.

Udah lama mereka kenal. Terhitung tujuh tahun dari bangku SMA. Jadi, dua tahun lalu saat Wooseok memintanya untuk tinggal, Jinhyuk tidak ada alasan untuk menolak. Toh, dia udah kepalang sayang. Hari itu juga mereka memberi status pada hubungan. Pacaran.

“Aku juga mau nunjukin ke dunia kalau kamu punya aku.” Wooseok perlahan menarik lengan Jinhyuk mendekat ke dada, dipeluk. “Orang sehebat kamu—sesabar kamu. Jinhyuk. Aku juga mau. Masa bodoh sama karirku. Aku bisa tinggalin kalau itu bisa nyakitin kamu. Tapi kamu tau nggak segampang itu..”

“Lakuin, kalau gitu.”

Ucapan Jinhyuk membuat badan Wooseok sedikit menegang. Matanya menatap Jinhyuk tidak percaya.

“Bukan ninggalin karirmu, maksudku. Kasih lihat ke dunia kalau aku punya kamu,” lanjut Jinhyuk. “Apapun resikonya nanti, kita tanggung berdua. Aku. Sama kamu.”

“Tapi-“

“Emang mau sampai kapan diumpetin?” potong Jinhyuk. Melihat Wooseok yang tidak ada jawaban, ia melanjutkan, “Kamu ada rencana mau ninggalin aku?”

Wooseok langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. “Nggak ada,” katanya. “Sedikitpun—nggak ada.”

“Cepat atau lambat mereka bakal sadar, Wooseok.” Jinhyuk menghela nafas pelan. “Menurutmu, mereka bakal lebih terima kalau kamu yang umumin sendiri atau mereka yang tau sendiri?”

Wooseok menggertakan rahang. Dia selalu hati-hati, kalau sama Jinhyuk. Dia pandai menyembunyikan; terkadang pekerjaannya mengharuskannya untuk begitu. Teman terdekat mereka bahkan nggak ada yang tau. Di hubungan ini, cuma ada dia dan Jinhyuk. Tapi kalau usahanya untuk menjaga malah bikin pacarnya itu nggak nyaman, berarti ada yang salah. Ini yang menghantui pikirannya lima hari terakhir.

“Asal kamu pulang,” ucap Wooseok akhirnya. “Aku bakal tunjukin ke semua kalau aku punya kamu. Tapi kamu pulang.”

Jinhyuk mengerjap bingung. Segampang itu? Terus, ngapain dia pakai kabur lima hari? Selama ini dia kira masalah utamanya itu reputasi. Tapi, ternyata, ini upaya Wooseok untuk memberinya privasi.

Alih-alih menjawab, Jinhyuk malah bilang, “Aku mau cium.”

Jawaban dari Wooseok berupa satu kecupan lembut di bibirnya. Membuat Jinhyuk langsung bergeser mendekat. Kedua tangannya kembali menangkup wajah kekasihnya, meraup dua bilah bibirnya dalam pagutan hangat. Ia merindukan ini. Dalam diam memberikan jawabannya melalui ciuman yang nggak rela untuk dihenti.

Wooseok yang pertama narik diri. Matanya mencari—menatap Jinhyuk dengan penuh desperasi. “Itu artinya kamu mau pulang apa enggak?”

“Bodoh banget,” gerutu Jinhyuk. Bibirnya sedikit mengerucut cemberut. “Ya pulang lah?”

Cemberutnya nggak bertahan lama, tapi. Soalnya pas Wooseok senyum, dia nggak bisa nggak ikutan senyum. Kali ini, Wooseok yang mendekatkan wajahnya. Membuat Jinhyuk memejamkan mata.

Tapi, ciuman yang ia nantikan tak kunjung datang. Bikin dia ngintip pakai satu mata. Dua, ketika sadar Wooseok hanya diam memerhatikan wajahnya.

“Seok?” Jinhyuk melingkarkan tangannya di leher Wooseok, mengguncangkan kepala kekasihnya itu sedikit. “Kok ngefreeze?”

Wooseok terkekeh pelan, merengkuh prianya dalam dekapan longgar. “Aku pantes nggak sih, dapetin kamu?”

Jinhyuk jawab dengan kecupan di pipi. Turun, ke rahang bawah. Kedua tangannya ia bawa turun ke pinggang Wooseok, menarik kekasihnya itu mendekat seraya memberikan kecupan-kecupan lembut di leher jenjangnya.

“Aku.. boleh, nggak,” ucap Jinhyuk, tiap kata diiringi dengan kecupan. Membuat Wooseok sedikit gemetar. “Tandain kamu disini?” satu kecupan lagi, sebelum akhirnya menjauhkan wajah sedikit. Menatap kekasihnya yang tengah menggigit bibir.

Jinhyuk tau leher Wooseok itu tempat sensitif. Dikecup aja, udah bisa bikin gila. Tapi sayang, dia belum ada kesempatan untuk mencoba lebih. Ini, bagian terlarang. Wooseok selalu mengingatkan—jangan leher. Orang bisa lihat. Jadi Jinhyuk sebisa mungkin menghindar. Tapi kali ini, Jinhyuk rasanya kayak abis disuntik banyak keberanian.

Pas Wooseok mengangguk, tanpa tunggu lama, Jinhyuk langsung serang. Dikecup. Sekali, dua kali. Sebelum dikulum lembut. Dihisap—ditandai. Wooseok mengerang, sedikit. Kepalanya ia miringkan untuk memberi Jinhyuk akses lebih. Dan Jinhyuk, dengan senang hati, memberi lebih.

Ia menarik diri untuk mengagumi kreasinya sendiri. Indah banget, Wooseok. Selalu indah.

“Aku mau kamu ngomong lagi,” kata Jinhyuk.

Wooseok menatapnya sayu, mengerjap bingung.

“Yang tadi,” lanjut Jinhyuk. Membalikkan badannya untuk kembali menghadap cermin. “Orang apa tadi? Yang tiap malam kamu jampi-jampi?”

Punggungnya langsung digebuk.

Anehnya, dia malah ketawa. Letihnya lima hari terakhir seakan jatuh nggak tersisa, digantikan oleh rasa menggebu-gebu yang berkecamuk. Senang? Gairah? Semua, jadi satu.

Nggak butuh waktu lama bagi Wooseok untuk kembali pada posisi. Kakinya ia buka lebar, menempatkan Jinhyuk di tengahnya. Tangannya kembali merengkuh Jinhyuk dari belakang. Dagunya ia senderkan di pundak. “Ngomongnya nggak diayak,” kata Wooseok.

“Bener kan? Dijampi-jampi?” Jinhyuk nempatin tangannya diatas tangan Wooseok, dielus. Matanya lurus ke cermin—menatap kekasihnya dari pantulan refleksi. “Buktinya aku nggak bisa jauh terus.”

“Itu mah kitanya aja nggak sih?” tanya Wooseok, memberi kecupan di pipi Jinhyuk yang sempat gembil. Dalam hati membuat catatan untuk menjejalkan banyak makanan mulai esok hari. Dikecup, sekali lagi. Terus bilang, “Yang bucin?”

Jinhyuk tertawa pelan. Tangannya ia angkat, menyembunyikan wajah di lengan. “Ah, aku kira kita bakal berantem gede. Ini mah kayak pok ame ame,” komplennya.

“Gimana?” tanya Wooseok.

“Abis nangis ketawa makan gula jawa,” Jinhyuk jawab dengan nyanyian. “Pok ame ame-“

“Jinhyuk.” Wooseok mengguncangkan tubuh lelaki di dekapannya itu sedikit. Bilang, “Itu beda lagu nggak sih?”

“Nggak tau kan yang penyanyi kamu,” rengek Jinhyuk. Menjauhkan lengannya dari wajah sebelum melihat ke pantulan kekasihnya di cermin dengan tatapan menuntut. “Mana yang tadi aku mau denger!”

“Aneh banget kamu.” Wooseok menghela nafas pelan. Mencoba terlihat kecewa walau sorot matanya dipenuhi gelak tawa. Lalu, pura-pura lupa, “Yang mana?”

Jinhyuk sedikit menegakkan badan. Berdeham, sebelum menirukan, “Coba lihat ke depan.”

“Hey!” serunya, terlalu mendramatisasi. “Kalau kamu udah siap, kamu bakal li—“

Belum sempat menyelesaikan, mulutnya udah keburu dibekap.

Ia mencoba membebaskan diri, tapi dekapan Wooseok terlampau kuat.

“Nanti kamu bakal lihat,” koreksi Wooseok. Perlahan melepaskan tangannya dari mulut sang kekasih saat Jinhyuk mulai tenang. Lalu, melanjutkan, “Orang yang selalu aku nanti kehadirannya.”

Jinhyuk tersenyum kecil. Membawa tangan Wooseok kembali ke perut—yang langsung direspon dengan belaian lembut.

“Yang selalu aku harapkan ada tiap aku buka mata,” ucap Wooseok, sedikit berbisik di dekat telinga sang kekasih. “Orang yang namanya selalu aku sebut dalam doa.”

“Pakai dukun nggak?” Jinhyuk menginterupsi.

Pipi Jinhyuk digigit. “Diem lo, pok ame ame.”

Yang digigit, malah ketawa. Lagi. Bikin Wooseok ikut tertawa dan mendekapnya sedikit lebih erat.

“Aku sayang banget sama kamu deh,” kata Wooseok. Tangannya menyelinap masuk ke bawah baju Jinhyuk—mengelus perutnya tanpa halangan kain, kali ini.

Jinhyuk gemetar, sedikit. Badannya merosot perlahan, membuat tangan Wooseok bergeser naik. Perlahan. Berhenti, di dada. Jinhyuk langsung duduk tegap lagi. Nggak kuat dia.

“Ngapain sih kayak ulet,” protes Wooseok, membenarkan posisi Jinhyuk sebelum mengembalikan tangannya ke perut. Dielus lagi, lembut. “Jangan uget-uget gitu dong.”

Dia benamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Jinhyuk. Terkekeh pelan ketika kekasihnya itu membimbing tangannya untuk turun. “Mau ngapain?” bisik Wooseok.

Jinhyuk merinding. Tangannya yang bebas membuka kancing. Dengan frantik, menurunkan resleting. Terlihat sedikit kewalahan sebelum Wooseok membantunya untuk menurunkan celana bahan serta dalamannya yang mulai terasa menyesakkan.

“Kamu pulang kerja kok belum ganti baju?” tanya Wooseok, sedikit terdistraksi. “Darimana aja?”

“Seok, tangan kamu di titit aku.” Nada Jinhyuk mengingatkan. “Jangan bahas kerjaan dong?”

“Siapa yang bahas kerjaan?” Wooseok menggerakan tangannya memutar; sebelum meraih penis pacarnya dalam genggaman. “Aku tanya kenapa kamu belum ganti baju padahal udah lewat tengah malam.”

Jinhyuk mengerang pelan. Menggunakan kedua paha Wooseok sebagai pegangan. Saat tangan Wooseok mulai bergerak, Jinhyuk, dengan susah payah menjawab, “Nggak—ahh, sempet.”

“Kenapa?” tanya Wooseok, berhenti sejenak. Membuat Jinhyuk merengek pelan.

“Kepikiran kamu… kita,” jawab Jinhyuk, sedikit terengah. “Terus lupa waktu.”

Tangan Wooseok kembali bergerak. Paham, lelakinya itu udah naik nggak bisa ditahan. Tangannya yang satu lagi ia bawa kembali ke bawah baju Jinhyuk, mengelus permukaan perutnya sebelum naik ke dada. Menggoda putingnya dengan dua jari.

Jinhyuk menggeliat nggak karuan. Pinggulnya ia hentakkan ke depan—menyambut gerakan tangan Wooseok yang makin liar. “Seok.. ngh, annjing.”

Wooseok tertawa pelan. Jinhyuk memang penyabar, tapi beda urusannya kalau di ranjang.

Tau dia memiliki kendali penuh, Wooseok memelankan gerakan tangan. Mendekatkan bibir ke telinga Jinhyuk dan memberinya kecupan-kecupan lembut; digigit, dikulum menggoda. Jinhyuk tambah nggak karuan.

“Mau lube,” pinta Jinhyuk. “Seok, seok—seok!!” tangannya mencengkram paha Wooseok ketika kekasihnya itu memberi atensi pada kepala penisnya yang terlampau basah, gerakan jempolnya memutar. Sebelum kembali mengocok dengan liar. “Lube!” teriaknya.

Wooseok nggak peduli. Tetap fokus pada pekerjaannya yang tambah lama tambah bikin Jinhyuk frustasi.

Jinhyuk, dengan sekuat tenaga, langsung membalikkan badan. Membuat tangan Wooseok terhenti. Dia membenamkan wajah di dada sang kekasih, mengatur nafas. “Lube..” lirihnya, tangannya yang ia pakai untuk menahan tangan Wooseok sedikit gemetar. “Aku nggak kuat. Lube..”

Wooseok melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh Jinhyuk, mengelus belakang kepalanya. “Aku belum ngapa-ngapain?”

Dadanya digigit.

Jinhyuk mendorong dirinya menjauh dan bangkit dari kasur, sedikit oleng ketika kakinya menyentuh lantai. Wooseok hanya bisa menatap kekasihnya itu gemas saat ia melepaskan dan membuang celananya yang tadi masih menggantung. Terus kabur, ke meja panjang sebrang kasur. Menggeledah isi kantung berlogo motel dan kembali ke dekapan Wooseok dengan sebotol lube.

Ia menyamankan dirinya lagi, menyandarkan kepala di dada Wooseok dan membiarkan kekasihnya itu mendekapnya dari belakang. Kakinya ia buka lebar-lebar, mengarahkan tangan Wooseok untuk kembali ke si kecil yang haus akan perhatian. Badannya merosot turun sedikit ketika tangan kekasihnya mulai beraksi lagi.

Jinhyuk lalu membuka tutup botol yang ia genggam, menuangkan sedikit ke jarinya sebelum meraih bagian belakang. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia masukan. Satu jari. Mendesah hebat saat menangkap sorot mata Wooseok yang menatapnya lapar dari cermin.

Gerakannya makin semangat; keluar, masuk. Menambahkan satu jari lagi. Membuat gerakan menggunting di belakang ketika Wooseok sibuk memanjakan bagian depannya. Jinhyuk, nggak sabar. Rasanya kewarasannya udah ada di batas kepunahan.

“Seok,” panggilnya.

Wooseok mengecup puncak kepalanya, bergumam, “Hm?”

“Mau…” pinta Jinhyuk, menarik kedua jarinya keluar dari lubang anus.

“Mau apa?”

“Mau kamu.”

Wooseok terkekeh pelan. Melepaskan tangannya dari penis Jinhyuk sebelum membimbing kekasihnya itu untuk berlutut. Kakinya sedikit dibuka. Jinhyuk, tentu, menurut.

Wooseok kemudian mengikuti posisi pacarnya, menurunkan celananya sebelum meraih lube. Menuangkan cukup banyak pada penisnya yang sudah menegang dan memberi gestur bagi Jinhyuk untuk meletakkan kedua tangannya dibelakang; yang, tentu saja. Langsung dituruti tanpa banyak omongan.

Jinhyuk udah terlampau naik. Sentuhan tangan Wooseok yang mengunci kedua pergelangan tangannya di belakang punggung membuatnya bergidik. Lalu, ia merasakan beban di kasur yang kian mendekat. Jantungnya makin berdetak nggak karuan.

“Aku masuk ya?” tanya Wooseok, menatap bayangan kekasihnya di cermin.

Jinhyuk, tanpa pikir panjang, mengangguk frantik.

Wooseok tertawa pelan, memberikan kecupan di pundak sang kekasih sebelum mengarahkan penisnya ke lubang pembukaan Jinhyuk. Didorong, perlahan. Penuh hati-hati.

Ia menghentikan gerakannya ketika melihat Jinhyuk meringis. Posisi ini, memang susah untuk memasuki. Ditambah lagi mereka yang belum berhubungan selama beberapa hari.

“Kita nggak usah aneh-aneh aja nggak sih?” tanya Wooseok.

Jinhyuk langsung geleng. “Mau kayak gini,” kata Jinhyuk, mencoba untuk rileks.

“Sakit nggak?” Wooseok melepas kunciannya di tangan Jinhyuk, membuat kekasihnya yang tidak siap itu terjatuh ke depan; menggunakan kedua tangan sebagai tumpuan. Wooseok lalu perlahan mendorong penisnya sedikit lebih dalam—lebih mudah, pada posisi sekarang. Jinhyuk mengerang pelan.

Berhasil sepenuhnya masuk, Wooseok memberi waktu untuk membiasakan. Tangannya mengelus sisi paha Jinhyuk, menenangkan. Matanya terus mencari ketidaknyamanan dari pantulan wajah Jinhyuk di cermin; menghela nafas lega ketika tidak menemukan.

“Tahan aku kayak tadi, yang,” pinta Jinhyuk. Menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk mengangkat tubuhnya lebih tinggi. “Sayaa—nghhh.”

Jinhyuk melenguh ketika Wooseok, tanpa aba-aba, meletakkan tangannya di perut Jinhyuk dan menariknya untuk bangun. Penis Wooseok terasa sangat dalam sekarang; dan Wooseok, merasa nikmat nggak kepalang.

Jinhyuk sempit banget. Dinding analnya seakan memijat penis Wooseok, memanjakan. Jinhyuk kembali meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang. Wooseok tahan. Satu tangannya lagi menahan perut Jinhyuk, menjaganya tetap dalam posisi.

“Kayak gini?” tanya Wooseok, nduselin hidungnya ke pundak Jinhyuk yang masih terbalut baju. Jinhyuk sedikit terengah, mengangguk lemas. Pandangan mata mereka di cermin nggak pernah lepas.

Parah. Jinhyuk nggak nyangka ngelihat mukanya sendiri bisa membuatnya senaik ini.

“Gerak,” perintahnya. Membuat tawa kekasihnya itu pecah. “Yang!”

“Iya, iya,” kata Wooseok, menuruti. Akhirnya memberi apa yang Jinhyuk cari. Dia menggerakkan pinggulnya, pelan. Menggoda. Tertawa lagi ketika melihat wajah Jinhyuk yang memberengut menahan desahan. “Yang cepet?” tebaknya.

Jinhyuk mengangguk cepat. Memang, kalau udah begini, nggak sabaran.

“Gimana mintanya?” tanya Wooseok, gerakannya makin pelan. Dia suka. Bikin Jinhyuk gila.

“Cepetan dong anjing,” kata Jinhyuk. Membuat Wooseok berhenti total.

“Heh.” Wooseok memberinya tatapan memperingati.

Jinhyuk cemberut. Merengek pelan, “Just fuck me already.”

“Bilang apa?” desak Wooseok.

 _“Please,”_ pinta Jinhyuk, mencoba untuk menggoyangkan pinggulnya tetapi ditahan oleh tangan Wooseok di perutnya. _“Please fuck me ha—fuck, yes. Please!”_

Tidak sempat Jinhyuk menyelesaikan perkataannya, Wooseok udah bergerak seperti kesetanan.

Ini, Jinhyuk suka. Dikasarin. Wooseok nggak pernah mengecewakan dalam hal bercinta. Staminanya kuat. Walau badannya kelihatan kecil, dibalik bajunya itu tetap berisi.

Tangannya, apalagi. Pinggulnya? Jangan ditanya. Banyak latihan _hip thrust_ tentu membantu dalam bercinta. Yang ini, salah satu hasil dari pekerjaan Wooseok yang ia cinta.

“Wooseok!! Nggh, ah! Disitu,” racau Jinhyuk. Menegangkan otot dinding lubangnya; paham betul bisa bikin Wooseok tambah gila. “Ah anjing enak banget kamu, seok.”

Wooseok menggeram. Gerakannya tambah liar. Tangan yang ia letakkan di perut Jinhyuk perlahan dibawa turun, meraih penis Jinhyuk yang daritadi sibuk meminta perhatian. Diremas, lembut. Sebelum menggerakan tangannya seirama dengan hentakan pinggul.

Nggak butuh lama bagi Jinhyuk untuk mencapai puncaknya. Ia keluar di tangan Wooseok, langsung lemas dan tersungkur di kasur.

Wooseok menarik dirinya keluar. Masih tegang, belum sepenuhnya terpuaskan. Ia mengambil posisi tiduran sebelum memberi aba-aba bagi Jinhyuk untuk mendekat. Jinhyuk, yang masih mabuk karna tingginya, menurut tanpa paksaan. Merangkak mendekat ke pacarnya lalu menaiki tubuhnya.

Mengarahkan penis Wooseok untuk kembali memasuki lubangnya. Sebelum menurunkan diri, membiarkan kekasihnya untuk masuk perlahan. Penisnya berkedut sedikit melihat ekspresi Wooseok dibawahnya.

Posisi ini selalu jadi favorit Jinhyuk. Dimana dia bisa pegang kendali dan menikmati wajah sang kekasih. Wooseok tidak sevokal dirinya saat bercinta; tapi ekspresinya? Tiada tara.

“Seok,” kata Jinhyuk, membenarkan posisi. Mengernyitkan dahi ketika Wooseok mengelap tangannya di baju Jinhyuk. “Ih jorok.”

Wooseok sedikit mengangkat tangannya, bertanya. “Punya siapa?”

“Kamu!” sahut Jinhyuk.

“Kok aku?” tanya Wooseok.

“Aku punya siapa?”

“Aku,” jawab Wooseok, tanpa ragu.

“Berarti yang jorok siapa?”

Kali ini jeda sebentar. Sebelum akhirnya bilang, “Aku.”

Jinhyuk tersenyum puas; paham jelas kalau dia menang. Meletakkan kedua tangan di dada Wooseok sebagai tumpuan. “Cepetan,” kata Jinhyuk.

Wooseok terkekeh pelan. “Gerak dong?”

Jinhyuk malah merengek. Bikin Wooseok lebih ketawa. “Iya, iya.” Ngalah, dia. Menaruh tangannya di kedua sisi pinggang Jinhyuk dan membimbingnya untuk bergerak naik turun.

Energi Jinhyuk udah hampir habis. Tangannya yang nyoba nahan tubuhnya goyah, sedikit. Jadi Wooseok mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya, melenguh panjang ketika akhirnya menjemput putih.

Jinhyuk mendesah pelan, meremas baju Wooseok dengan mata terpejam.

“Udah kan?” tanya Jinhyuk, nafasnya sedikit terengah.

Ditanya begini, Wooseok malah tertawa pelan. “Mau lagi, emang?”

Jinhyuk menggelengkan kepala. Menjatuhkan diri di badan sang kekasih dan membiarkan yang ditindih memeluknya erat. “Capek,” gumamnya.

“Tadi aja semangat,” kata Wooseok, mengelus punggung prianya itu menenangkan. Tau kalau pacarnya itu udah mulai mengantuk, dia colek sisi perutnya. Bilang, “Bangun dulu, yang.”

Jinhyuk, lagi-lagi, menggelengkan kepala. “Nggak,” katanya.

Dicolek perutnya, lagi. Sekali. Dua kali. Sebelum akhirnya Jinhyuk melepaskan diri dan berguling pergi. Kini tidur meringkuk di sisi.

Wooseok menatapnya penuh sayang. Tertawa, pelan. Dia cium pundaknya sebelum bangkit dari kasur. Pergi sebentar, kembali dengan dua handuk di tangan. Satu sudah dibasahkan, satu kering. Badan Jinhyuk dia lap. Hati-hati.

“Seok,” panggil Jinhyuk, dilanda kantuk.

“Hm?” Wooseok mengelap badannya dengan teliti. Bokongnya dibersihkan, nggak lupa untuk meninggalkan beberapa kecupan. Bagian depannya juga. Tapi pas wajahnya didekatkan, pundaknya malah ditendang.

“Udahan ih,” protes Jinhyuk. Merampas handuk lalu membuangnya sembarang, sebelum kemudian menarik Wooseok ke dalam dekapan. “Aku kalau nggak ada kamu gimana ya?”

“Kamu barusan aja abis nendang aku lho?” kata Wooseok, terkekeh pelan. Jinhyuk cuma cemberut. Tatapannya menuntut jawaban. “Ya nggak gimana-gimana,” katanya.

Jinhyuk mengernyitkan dahi. “Kok gitu?”

“Emang bakal gimana?” Wooseok balik tanya.

Jinhyuk, ditanya begitu, malah memejamkan mata. “Jangan suruh aku mikir aku ngantuk.”

Wooseok ketawa. Berpindah posisi untuk berbaring di sisi Jinhyuk—menariknya kembali, ke dalam dekapan. Hafal betul kalau prianya itu lebih suka menjadi yang lebih kecil saat dipeluk.

Jinhyuk melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Wooseok, bergeser mendekat dan menenggelamkan wajah di dada. “Aku sayang banget deh sama kamu,” gumamnya.

“Aku juga sayang,” balas Wooseok. Mengecup puncak kepalanya penuh sayang. “Tidur gih, ngantuk katanya?”

Jinhyuk mengangguk. Menengadahkan kepalanya sedikit ke atas dan mengerucutkan bibir; meminta jatah terakhir untuk malam itu. Wooseok, dengan senang hati, menuruti. Dikecup bibir kekasihnya itu lembut.

“Aku boleh minta sesuatu nggak?” tanya Jinhyuk.

Wooseok langsung mengangguk, tanpa ragu menyanggupi. “Apa?”

Jinhyuk terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya berkata, “Besok pagi aja.” Wajahnya kembali ia sembunyikan di dada Wooseok. Menghirup aroma kekasihnya yang ia sudah hafal betul.

“Yaudah, tidur.” Wooseok mendekapnya lebih erat. Hangat. Nyaman. Tangan Wooseok yang bergerak untuk membelai rambutnya bikin Jinhyuk perlahan terbuai.

Paginya, Jinhyuk terbangun karna dering ponselnya yang tak kunjung berhenti—nggak dia hiraukan. Mengernyitkan dahi ketika menyadari Wooseok nggak ada di sisi.

Jinhyuk baru bisa menghembuskan nafas lega ketika melihat lampu kamar mandi yang nyala dan suara air mengalir. “Seok?” panggilnya, suara agak ditinggikan.

“Hadir,” sahut Wooseok dari kamar mandi.

Jinhyuk terkekeh pelan. Membangunkan dirinya dan menghampiri kamar mandi, langsung buka pintu karna yakin nggak dikunci.

“Kok aku nggak diajak?” protes Jinhyuk.

Wooseok, yang lagi sibuk dengan gagang shower yang terlampau pendek, terkesiap kaget. Menutupi bagian depannya dengan tangan. “Salamnya mana?”

“Apaan sih kayak perawan,” kata Jinhyuk, melemparkan kotak sikat gigi. Wooseok menghindar. Membuat keduanya tertawa pelan. “Masih pagi banget, kok mandi?”

Raut muka Wooseok berubah serius. Menaruh gagang shower kembali di tempatnya sebelum bertanya, “Kamu belum cek instagram?”

Jinhyuk mengerjap bingung. Mengambil beberapa langkah maju, sedikit meringis karna rasa sakit di bagian belakangnya. Wooseok yang sadar akan ini, menatapnya dengan khawatir. Ia langsung menghampiri Jinhyuk, tangannya dilingkarkan di pinggang yang lebih tinggi.

“Sakit ya?” tanya Wooseok, Jinhyuk langsung ngangguk. “Sakit banget?”

Wooseok terdengar khawatir. Jinhyuk rasanya ingin mengerjai, tapi nggak tega. Jadinya dia terkekeh pelan dan menggelengkan kepalanya. “Sedikit aja kok.”

“Segimana?”

Jinhyuk mengangkat tangannya, memperlihatkan jari telunjuk serta jempolnya yang hampir dirapatkan. “Segini,” katanya. Sedikit.

Tangan Wooseok berpindah turun ke bokong kekasihnya, dielus—lembut. “Beneran? Coba sini aku liat,” katanya, hampir sukses dalam membalikan tubuh Jinhyuk sebelum pundaknya dipukul.

“Mesum!” protes Jinhyuk. Menarik diri. Tapi nggak bisa lama-lama soalnya reaksi instan tubuhnya kalau ada Wooseok; ya jadi avertebrata. Mendadak nggak ada tulang belakang. Maunya, ya nyender aja. Bergumam pelan, “Itumah kamu yang demen.”

“Kan mau aku cek,” kata Wooseok. Jinhyuk menggelengkan kepala. Menelengkan wajahnya sedikit agar bisa melihat kekasihnya.

“Ada apa di instagram?” tanya Jinhyuk.

“Nanti liat sendiri,” kata Wooseok, sedikit berjinjit untuk memberi kecupan di dahi. “Mandi dulu yuk? Abis itu temenin aku.”

Jinhyuk mengangguk. Jadi, mereka mandi. Wooseok menyabuni tiap inci dengan hati-hati. Sesekali harus menerima geplakan dari Jinhyuk ketika tangannya mulai dengan nakal menelusuri.

“Hormonal banget deh kamu aku pusing,” keluh Jinhyuk ketika mereka akhirnya selesai mandi. Sekarang lagi duduk berdua menghadap cermin, Wooseok di belakangnya sibuk menghanduki rambut Jinhyuk yang masih basah. “Ambilin hape dong, yang.”

“Tolongnya mana?” tegur Wooseok.

“Tolong.”

Wooseok menarik pacarnya itu mendekat dan mengecup pipinya gemas—digigit, bahkan. Sebelum akhirnya melepaskan. Tangannya meraih ponsel Jinhyuk di nakas samping kasur, disodorkan ke yang punya. “Nih.”

Jinhyuk terima, tersenyum manis. “Makasih,” katanya. Sekarang fokus ke layar ponsel dan membiarkan Wooseok kembali pada kegiatan mengeringi rambutnya. Merengek sedikit ketika handuk yang dipakai menghalangi pandangannya. “Ih yang bener.”

“Iya iya.” Wooseok tertawa pelan. Paham jelas, dia nggak bisa ngelawan.

Mata Jinhyuk melebar kaget ketika melihat isi notifikasi ponselnya. Jadi ini, yang daritadi ramai. Banyak sekali panggilan tak terjawab dari nomor yang jarang ia hubungi. Beberapa tidak dikenal, bahkan. Dia geser turun lagi kebawah. Pesan. Panggilan tak terjawab. Ribuan komentar instagram.

Jinhyuk langsung melihat ke arah Wooseok dengan tatapan menuduh; pacarnya itu menjawab dengan mengedikkan bahu. “Katanya mau lihat sendiri?”

Jinhyuk menegakkan posisi duduknya, menyiapkan diri sebelum akhirnya membuka aplikasi yang memiliki paling banyak notifikasi. Tangan Wooseok yang masih sibuk di kepalanya langsung ditarik begitu dia lihat apa yang menyebabkan keributan di pagi hari.

Wooseok, mengunggah foto mereka di instagram pribadi.

Dan bukan cuma satu. Tapi banyak sekali.

Woooseok, yang ditarik, tertawa pelan dan menyingkirkan handuknya asal. Menyandarkan dagu di pundak sang pacar dan menariknya dalam dekapan. “Katanya mau ditunjukin ke dunia?”

“Kamu nggak konsultasi sama aku dulu gimana caranya?” kata Jinhyuk, matanya masih belum lepas dari tiap unggahan yang ia temui. Semuanya, diiringi dengan pesan yang terlampau cheesy. Terus, yang bikin horor, semua fotonya.. ditandai.

Pantes aja, followersnya langsung meroket tinggi.

“Kalau ada yang berani nyentuh kamu, aku nggak bakal tinggal diam.” Wooseok menelusuri pipi kekasihnya menggunakan bibir; mengecupnya sayang berkali-kali. “Maafin aku ya?”

Jinhyuk, dengan tangan sedikit gemetar, menulusuri kolom komentar. Terkejut ketika menemui lebih banyak komentar dukungan dibanding hujatan. Malah banyak yang minta dikenalkan. Jinhyuk jadi terkekeh pelan.

Wooseok, yang ikut membaca dari balik pundak kekasihnya itu, cemberut. “Kamu tetap punyaku loh ya. Aku nggak mau bagi-bagi kamu sama mereka,” katanya, mengomentari salah satu komentar yang menutut Wooseok harus berbagi.

“Lucu banget, penggemar kamu.” Jinhyuk menekan tombol hati. Terus, puas dengan apa yang barusan ia lihat, ponselnya kembali ia kunci. Membalikkan badannya untuk menghadap pria yang paling dia cintai. “Gemes. Kayak kamu.”

Wooseok mengernyitkan dahi. “Nggak semuanya kayak begitu. Ada juga, yang serem. Kamu nggak boleh lepas dari penjagaanku sampai hypenya reda.”

Jinhyuk tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum mengangguk pelan. Lalu, bertanya, “Kalau udah reda?”

“Ya tetap nggak boleh lepas lah,” Wooseok jawab tanpa ragu. Digigit lagi, pipi pacarnya.

Jinhyuk cuma bisa ketawa dan merengkuh Wooseok dalam dekapan. Dipeluk—erat banget. “Ini.. kamu bakal kenapa-napa nggak?”

Wooseok mengecup kening Jinhyuk. Menghela nafas pelan dan menjawab, “Bakal, sih. Tapi yang penting ada kamu di sisi.”

“Gombal.” Jinhyuk melepaskan pelukannya, menatap kekasihnya itu lekat. “Tapi kamu tau kan aku nggak bakal pergi?”

Wooseok tersenyum kecil. Mengangguk.

Lalu, hening.

Sampai akhirnya Wooseok kembali membuka suara, “Kamu semalem mau minta apa?”

“Oh—itu,” ucap Jinhyuk, tersenyum penuh arti. Pandangannya berpindah sedikit ke arah cermin di belakangnya sebelum kembali menatap Wooseok dengan tatapan merajuk. “Kamar kita dipasangin kaca juga ya?”

Dengar ini, Wooseok langsung tepuk dahi.


End file.
